


【擎蜂/拆卸】酒·欲

by LiziB



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂/拆卸】酒·欲

酒，可以冲淡烦恼。酒，可以激发热情。酒，可以促进感情……大黄蜂相对而言是非常自律的。尽管在假期宴会上，也不会和烟幕那样的机子一样，喝的烂醉，当场不省人事。  
“放开！我没醉！我还能喝！”烟幕在大黄蜂背上疯狂反抗着。扛着彻底喝醉了的烟幕，大黄蜂好不容易把他送回房间。揉了揉被捶的发疼的背甲，叹了口气“这群小子怎么这么疯呢？不知道喝酒伤身体吗？”显然大黄蜂没把自己当成烟幕那群人中的一个，尽管自己和他们一批出生。  
所有人都去派对狂欢了，几乎没有房间的灯还亮着，除了擎天柱的房间。领袖从来不参加派对。  
敲了敲门，在得到许可后大黄蜂才推门而入。看到擎天柱正坐在桌子旁批改文件。“你总是有改不完的文件。”“你觉得领袖那么容易当吗？”“才没说呢。只是你也不放松放松什么的吗？”“放松什么？”“我知道，我知道，领袖从来不参加派对。”大黄蜂走在擎天柱桌子前，弯下腰看着擎天柱。  
擎天柱皱皱眉“你喝酒了？”“一点，派对难免喝一点，不过你看，我一点没醉。”大黄蜂冲着擎天柱呼出一点带着丝丝酒香的气体。  
“你喝的什么酒？”擎天柱反而没怎么担心，向后靠在椅子上，枕着双手饶有兴趣的看着。“唔……忘了，好像是调的酒，加了什么低纯啊，甜味剂啊，罗曼蒂克精华什么的。”“罗曼蒂克精华？什么东西？我为什么没听说过？”  
“据说是千斤顶买的什么东西，不过味道很棒，甜甜的带点温热的感觉。”“有什么效果？”“不知道，唔……”大黄蜂摇摇头，似乎有些发昏。  
“还说没醉？都这样了。”“我真的只喝了一点……”大黄蜂面甲温度慢慢升高，处理器一阵阵卡顿。  
“千斤顶，你给那些小孩子的低纯里加了罗曼蒂克精华？！”一个扳手正正中中的砸在转过身来的千斤顶脸上。“那东西据说喝醉了没啥感觉的，就是会舒服一点。还有，能不能别砸我脸！”千斤顶扔开扳手，揉揉变型的面甲。“你听谁说的据说？那种东西是相当于催情剂，你个二愣子啥都不知道就给他们加了？！”又一个扳手飞过来，千斤顶弯弯腰躲了过去。“都说了喝醉了嘛事没有啊！”“你忘了大黄蜂只喝了一点点？”

“optimus……我有点热。”“喝醉了都是这样。”嘴上不怎么关心，擎天柱还是起身把他扶到了床边。“不……不是喝醉了那种头晕，是有点……燥热。”坐在床边，大黄蜂感觉自己越来越不受控制的，需要什么帮助。  
“optimus……帮帮我。”大黄蜂发热的身体让数据传输开始断断续续，发出的声音也时断时续。“我怎么帮你？”看到大黄蜂反应不正常，擎天柱开始有些急了。同时内线开始联络救护车。[doctor，我需要知道bumblebee怎么了，立刻到我的房间。]没想到救护车几乎是秒回[啊，大黄蜂很好，比平常都好。][你都没看怎么知道？][千斤顶那个二愣子都招待了，如果大黄蜂去了你那，呃……再见。]说完，救护车不等回复，切断了通讯。  
[喂喂？]靠，这救护车为什么突然不靠谱了？  
“optimus。”大黄蜂低低的叫了一声。身上开始不受控制的溢出清香的蜂蜜味信息素。“嗯？”“我……我一直喜欢你！”大黄蜂抬起头，直直的看着擎天柱的光镜。“你喝醉了。”擎天柱扶着他想躺下。“不……我很清醒。”慢慢攀附上擎天柱的肩甲，冲着他颈间裸露的线路吹气。丝丝混着酒气的甜味传入擎天柱的气体置换装置。“所以你想干什么？”微微躬身，头更加靠近大黄蜂。“唔……我想要你。”“如果我不给你呢？”“我会一直磨着你，直到你答应。”大黄蜂像是撒娇一般，把面甲贴在擎天柱胸前蹭了蹭。  
贴着擎天柱的腹甲下滑，头雕细细地蹭过擎天柱腹部的每一块凸起。舌尖微微伸出，捕捉着上面残留的战争的味道。  
擎天柱没有拒绝，只是伸手覆上了大黄蜂的后脑，连带两个微微晃动的小触角。舌尖挑逗着擎天柱微微发热的挡板缝隙。气味探测器分析出了里面散发出的迷人味道。重新站起身来，双腿分开坐在擎天柱怀中，两人面甲不过十几厘米距离。  
看着大黄蜂盈满情欲的湛蓝光镜，擎天柱将他的头推向自己。双唇相接，舌尖灵巧的探入大黄蜂的口腔，感受着略带酒香的电解液，与口腔的主人纠缠在一起。舌尖划过口腔内每一寸表面，而后换换分离。大黄蜂没有立刻合住嘴，电解液顺着嘴角牵出一条银丝。  
双手环住他的后腰，指尖轻轻抚摸着胯部装甲的接缝处，释放出微小的电流，刺激着下面精密的传感器。惹得大黄蜂微微颤抖。早因情欲被激起而湿润的对接口，流出几滴亮粉色的润滑液。摸到暗扣，轻轻一按，挡板就自动弹开。抹着一层晶亮的对接口微微翕动。指尖慢慢研磨着对接口周围细密的保护叶片，感受着大黄蜂在自己胸前不受控制的微微喘息。擎天柱嘴角头晕，是有点……燥热。”坐在床边，大黄蜂感觉自己越来越不受控制的，需要什么帮助。  
“optimus……帮帮我。”大黄蜂发热的身体让数据传输开始断断续续，发出的声音也时断时续。“我怎么帮你？”看到大黄蜂反应不正常，擎天柱开始有些急了。同时内线开始联络救护车。[doctor，我需要知道bumblebee怎么了，立刻到我的房间。]没想到救护车几乎是秒回[啊，大黄蜂很好，比平常都好。][你都没看怎么知道？][千斤顶那个二愣子都招待了，如果大黄蜂去了你那，呃……再见。]说完，救护车不等回复，切断了通讯。  
[喂喂？]靠，这救护车为什么突然不靠谱了？  
“optimus。”大黄蜂低低的叫了一声。身上开始不受控制的溢出清香的蜂蜜味信息素。“嗯？”“我……我一直喜欢你！”大黄蜂抬起头，直直的看着擎天柱的光镜。“你喝醉了。”擎天柱扶着他想躺下。“不……我很清醒。”慢慢攀附上擎天柱的肩甲，冲着他颈间裸露的线路吹气。丝丝混着酒气的甜味传入擎天柱的气体置换装置。“所以你想干什么？”微微躬身，头更加靠近大黄蜂。“唔……我想要你。”“如果我不给你呢？”“我会一直磨着你，直到你答应。”大黄蜂像是撒娇一般，把面甲贴在擎天柱胸前蹭了蹭。  
贴着擎天柱的腹甲下滑，头雕细细地蹭过擎天柱腹部的每一块凸起。舌尖微微伸出，捕捉着上面残留的战争的味道。  
擎天柱没有拒绝，只是伸手覆上了大黄蜂的后脑，连带两个微微晃动的小触角。舌尖挑逗着擎天柱微微发热的挡板缝隙。气味探测器分析出了里面散发出的迷人味道。重新站起身来，双腿分开坐在擎天柱怀中，两人面甲不过十几厘米距离。  
看着大黄蜂盈满情欲的湛蓝光镜，擎天柱将他的头推向自己。双唇相接，舌尖灵巧的探入大黄蜂的口腔，感受着略带酒香的电解液，与口腔的主人纠缠在一起。舌尖划过口腔内每一寸表面，而后缓缓分离。大黄蜂没有立刻合住嘴，电解液顺着嘴角牵出一条银丝。  
双手环住他的后腰，指尖轻轻抚摸着胯部装甲的接缝处，释放出微小的电流，刺激着下面精密的传感器。惹得大黄蜂微微颤抖。早因情欲被激起而湿润的对接口，流出几滴亮粉色的润滑液。摸到暗扣，轻轻一按，挡板就自动弹开。抹着一层晶亮的对接口微微翕动。指尖慢慢研磨着对接口周围细密的保护叶片，感受着大黄蜂在自己胸前不受控制的微微喘息。擎天柱嘴角扬起了不易察觉的弧度。  
一根手指探入，湿滑滚烫的内壁让擎天柱都吓了一跳“bumblebee？你这么急躁吗？”大黄蜂没说话，抬头看着擎天柱的光镜，露出一个充满欲望又不失阳光的笑容，然后继续把头深埋在擎天柱颈窝。  
呼吸着领袖身上特有的清香信息素，大黄蜂第一次感到如此的渴望，想占有领袖，只允许领袖在自己体内横冲直撞。  
手指完全没入对接口，指节的棱角剐蹭着内壁柔软滚烫的金属。保护叶片被撑开，又一根手指探入。奇怪的是，大黄蜂没有感到任何不适，相反，一股酥麻混合着快感传遍身体的每一条线路。“占有我，贯穿我，灌满我……”大黄蜂伏在擎天柱的音频接收器旁低语，低沉魅惑的声音传达着火伴之间亲密对接时才会说出的甜言蜜语。  
手指突然的撤出让大黄蜂感到难耐的空虚，紧接着对接口被炙热而巨大的物体抵上。不必言说，大黄蜂瞬间就明白了那是什么。一手扶着擎天柱的肩甲，一手按着自己的臀甲微微向下。对接口被撑开，越撑越大。润滑液顺着缝隙控制不住地往外流。所有节点被狠狠碾过，大量的信号涌上处理器，强烈的电流一遍遍冲刷着体内的线路。输出管没入一半，大黄蜂却还没有要停下来的意思。“别……伤着你自己。”擎天柱虽然被紧密的包裹传来的舒适浸透，还是不忘关切的问一句。“我自己的身体，我自己知道。”大黄蜂微微一笑，放开了扶着擎天柱肩甲的那只手。失去支撑的身体猛然下坠，转瞬将巨大的输出管整根吞入体内。  
门翼微微震颤，气体置换功率开到最大。胯部腰部的齿轮零件拼命转动着，离合着，好腾出更多的空间给甬道吮吸输出管。腹甲，腰甲，背甲都因为齿轮零件的离合而出现连接处的缝隙，被手指微微抚摸就敏感的一阵颤动。  
“唔～”几乎是同时，两人发出了舒适的闷哼。体内完全被占满，腹甲都隆起了一个暧昧的弧度。看着小机子似乎有些损伤的腹甲，擎天柱不免有点担心“没事吧？”“当然，你看。”拉着擎天柱的手放在自己隆起的腹甲上，大黄蜂笑了几声“看，你完全在我身体里了，从今以后，你都只能在我身体里进进出出，知道了吗？”带着一些命令的口吻，让这段暖魅的话语更加朦胧。  
渐渐的，所有节点被激活的快感满足不了大黄蜂沦陷的情感模块，他开始自己晃动起腰部，可惜酸软的双腿支撑不起自己的身体了。  
抱着大黄蜂转了一个身，将他躺着放在床上，俯下身，正对着他精致的面甲。大黄蜂弹出的输出管和泥泞的接口完全暴露在自己的眼前。一手握着大黄蜂娇小的输出管玩弄，一手扶着他纤细的腰。“开始吧？”询问般的语气，然而身体没等着他的回答。粗大的管子换换抽出又全力顶入，一次次碾过最深处隐秘的仓室口，每一次顶入都能激起身下小机子柔弱的喘息。伴随着抽动，接口处的润滑液渐渐泛起泡沫，溅出淫糜的水声。  
大黄蜂彻底沉沦在情欲的浪潮中，想暴风雨中的一片小舟，被擎天柱一次次推上高潮，没有其他任何感觉，只能感到扑面的满足感，在爱欲中沉沦。  
埋头在大黄蜂线路裸露的颈窝，闻着浓郁的混合着酒香的蜂蜜味，轻轻舔舐精密的线路，下身速度越发加快。  
“唔～哈啊……”逻辑模块几乎罢工，CPU完全投入到处理快感信息中。让大黄蜂根本组织不出完整的音调，只能在全身都被共同刺激中发出残缺的几声娇弱的喘息。终于自己没能忍住，乳白色的交换液一股股喷洒在擎天柱股掌之间，甬道因过载而剧烈的蠕动收缩，紧紧缠着擎天柱进入自己的那部分。滚烫紧致的甬道又开始剧烈收缩，擎天柱最后几下用力的顶入，几乎要强行顶开孕育仓的仓门。滚烫的液体浇灌着从未有谁接触过的这片隐秘，冲刷着那个成熟的孕育仓。内壁仍然绞住输出管，想要榨出里面最后一滴交换液。  
伸出带着大黄蜂交换液的手指，放入自己口中吮吸。被大黄蜂看的一清二楚“哈～哈～别……别那样。”清甜的蜂蜜香味，毫无腥味的处机交换液味道涌入气味分析器。把手指凑到大黄蜂口边。“尝尝，味道非常棒。”大黄蜂等不及他做这事，疲惫不堪的下线了。“唔……真的很好喝。”低头帮大黄蜂舔舐干净射出的交换液，又帮他清理干净身体，将他放在自己旁边，也下线休息了……

 

——未完待续


End file.
